Exécution d'une âme
by Azilia07
Summary: // One-shot // Pour avoir trahi ceux à qui sa vie appartenait, elle devait périr de leur main et servir d'exemple à tous. Car les Arrankars appartiennent à Aizen jusqu'au bout. One-Shot


Cet one-shot ne bouleversera pas le monde de la fanfiction (aucune de mes fics ne le fera de toute façon.) mais je tenais à l'écrire et à le publier. Alors je préviens que même si je ne suis pas allé dans le larmoyant et mélodramatique, si vous voulez sourire, choisisser une autre fanfic. Ici, c'est plutot l'antre de la déprime.

**Note : **Même si la scène en elle-même est tiré de mon imagination, elle contient des spoilers sur Bleach, et même si vous avez lu le dernier tome sorti en France. Donc si vous n'avez pas suivi les scans japonais au point d'en savoir davantage sur l'ar Hueco Mundo, je vous déconseille de lire.

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personage ne m'appartient, je les ai juste empruntés un court instant.

* * *

Elle leva son regard vers la fenêtre de la pièce, une ouverture d'un noir d'encre sur la blancheur des murs. A travers les barreaux se dessinait la courbe d'un croissant de lune, seul astre baignant de sa lumière l'étendue d'Hueco Mundo. Plus elle fixait cette courbe, plus elle la faisait penser à un autre croissant, un croissant affuté manié pour détruire ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Sous son regard le blanc laiteux devint d'un gris d'acier, le croissant de lune devint une lame qui a détruit sa vie. Un clignement de paupière et le croissant reprit une blancheur éclatante, un sourire funèbre étiré sur un visage émacié, un sourire de prédateur découvrant ses dents. Le sourire de celui qui, sûr de sa victoire, savoure l'échec de sa proie.

Elle finit par baisser ses yeux sur le sol. Mains posées sur ses cuisses, elle tendit l'oreille, attendant le bruit des pas de ceux qui vont la sortir de sa geôle afin de la mener vers son ultime destination. Elle ne savait pas véritablement ce qui l'attendait hormis qu'elle mourra et que son sang tracera un sillon écarlate sur le sol blanc. Mais qui la tuera, qui lèvera à nouveau une lame au-dessus de sa tête afin d'abréger son existence ? Cela elle ne le savait pas encore. La peur se dissimula dans un recoin de son esprit, tordant son estomac. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance, de tâcher de garder courage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit se traîner vers le lieu où aura lieu le châtiment, que les rires résonnent à ses oreilles et lacèrent ce qui lui reste de fierté. Non, elle devait se tenir la tête haute, se dire que sa façon d'agir n'était pas trahison mais que c'était sa voie, sa voie et celle de personne d'autre.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, traçant un rectangle de lumière sur le sol. Lumière qui caressa les pieds de la prisonnière dont le regard restait fixé sur le mur face à elle. Elle ne tourna son regard vers le nouveau venu que lorsque ce dernier leva la voix, une voix froide et dénué de tout sentiment, comme émanant davantage d'un objet inanimé que d'un être vivant.

- Neliel Tu Oderschwank.

La simple nomination de son nom complet contenait, dissimulé dans le ton employé, l'ordre de suivre l'Arrancar venu la chercher. Se levant d'un seul et même mouvement, elle s'exécuta, les pas des deux Arrancars résonnant dans les couloirs déserts. Ici, point de fenêtre, point d'ouverture vers le monde extérieure. Tout n'était que blanc, un blanc froid et impersonnel qui semblait tout absorber : l'obscurité, la lumière, les sons et même les pensées de ceux qui les empruntaient. Ce même blanc présent sur son uniforme, un uniforme qui semblait l'étouffer mais dans lequel elle se tenait droite, regard fixé droit devant elle. Sa main voulut se poser sur la poignée de son Zanpakuto habituellement attaché à sa hanche, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle avait oublié qu'on lui avait retiré son arme, sa source de pouvoir, qui l'avait protégée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était dorénavant aussi fragile qu'un enfant, n'importe qui pourrait la tuer d'un coup dans le dos. Enfin, c'est ce à quoi un idiot aurait pensé, car Nell ne se serait pas laissé tuer de manière aussi lâche, même au bord du gouffre.

Elle ne remarqua son arrivé dans la salle qu'en sentant le changement d'atmosphère qui s'était opéré. Combien de regards étaient posés sur elle, combien de jugements étaient formulés à son sujet ? Trop pour être comptées, trop pour être analysées en profondeur, mais peu pour être prises en compte. Ce qu'on pensait d'elle, les remarques abjectes que l'on pouvait faire, tout ceci devait être ignoré, comme l'on efface une trace de craie sur un tableau afin qu'il n'en reste aucune trace visible. Et surtout elle devait oublier ce sourire, ce sourire qui émettait un ricanement de victoire.

N'était-ce pas lui qui se trouve parmi la foule avec son sourire de dément, se tenant là comme s'il assistait à un spectacle des plus divertissants ? Elle eut un frisson d'effroi ; comment pourrait-il se trouver là, lui qu'elle a vu mourir devant ses yeux ? Elle sentait encore l'odeur du sang coulant sur un sable ardent, elle l'a vu mourir, elle en est certaine. La peur de la mort se muerait-elle en une folie telle que sa vision est altérée par d'étranges visions ? La silhouette de cet Arrancar tant maudit disparut, ce n'était donc qu'une déformation de la réalité. Elle devait garder sa raison jusqu'au bout. La raison, ce qui différencie l'Hollow, bête sauvage, de l'Arrancar, être comparable à un soldat. Car seule la raison l'avait poussé à vivre, et elle se devait donc de la conserver jusqu'aux ultimes soubresauts de son cœur.

Ses pas gravissaient les quelques marches qui se mettent devant elle. Elle les compta une à une, il y en quatre exactement. L'estrade sur laquelle elle se trouvait n'était qu'un cercle de dalles blanches mais elle savait déjà que son bourreau se tiendrait face à elle, arme au poing afin de lui donner sa punition. Elle sentit l'aura du maître de l'Hueco Mundo la surplomber. Il se tenait sur son piédestal dominant de sa hauteur ceux qui sont devenus ses sujets, sujets qu'il n'hésitait pas à punir afin qu'ils restent dans leurs rangs. Sa voix doucereuse parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Nell qui ne cilla pas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'homme.

- Neliel Tu Oderschwank. Ex-Espada numéro 3. Crime : avoir trahi l'Hueco Mundo au profit de la Soul Society durant la Bataille d'Hiver.

Nell ne ressentit aucune honte à l'énonciation de sa faute. Oui elle avait combattu aux côtés des Shinigamis car eux seuls l'avaient aidé. Ichigo l'avait protégé alors qu'elle était sous la forme d'un enfant, Orihime l'avait rassuré de ses paroles alors qu'elle tremblait de peur… Et sans compter tous les autres qui, la crainte passée à la vue de son uniforme et du crâne qui ceignait sa tête, lui avaient tendu une main secourable. Alors que parmi les Arrancars elle n'avait fait que servir et s'était attiré la haine d'un des leurs. Haine qui avait abouti jusqu'à la mise à mort. Alors non, elle n'a aucun regret, seulement celui peut-être de n'avoir pas su protéger davantage ses compagnons.

- Que la criminelle soit donc punie et que ceci serve de leçon à tous ceux qui tenteraient une action aussi insensée que la sienne.

La sentence était tombée, même si elle était déjà connue de tous depuis fort longtemps. Nell se tenait droite, bras le long du corps, attendant que la lame s'abatte sur son cou. Elle savait déjà qui va exécuter ce geste, cette même personne qui était venue la chercher dans sa cellule. Le numéro 4. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Un des plus fervents fidèles d'Aizen, n'obéissant qu'aux ordres et n'exprimant jamais une pensée personnelle. A se demander s'il avait des rêves et des sentiments. Quand les regards du numéro 4 et de l'ex-numéro 3 se rencontrèrent le temps d'un instant, Nell eut une vague de pitié pour cet être qui, aveuglé par le charisme d'un ancien Shinigami, ne voyait pas ce qui se trouvait au-delà.

La lame trancha la chair tendre de la gorge, brisant tout obstacle se trouvant sur son chemin. Le sang gicla de la blessure béante, un sang chaud qui traça une parabole dans les airs alors que le corps dépourvu de tête tombait sur les genoux avant de s'écrouler. Ulquiorra ne cilla pas au contact du liquide moite qui avait imprégné le devant de son uniforme et laissé quelques gouttes chaudes sur sa joue. Ses yeux sans expression se posèrent sur la tête de l'ancienne Espada dont le visage était caché par la longue chevelure, comme si sa propriétaire voulait garder un peu de pudeur même dans la mort. Il n'éprouva aucune tristesse, simplement la satisfaction du devoir accompli.


End file.
